JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 'is an anime/manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. It has been running since 1986. The series is divided into "Parts", where different generations of the Joestar family live thrilling adventures. Series Dictionary *'Stone Mask: A mask used in sacrificial Aztec ceremonies. When touched by blood, it shoots out a mass of bone spicules that stimulate the victim's brain, causing a vampire transformation. *'Hamon:' A technique whereby the energy of life is accumulated in the practicioner's blood by breathing in a special way. In the East, it is known as Sendo. This 'life energy' is much like rays of sunlight, and harms vampires and Pillar Men. *'Red Stone of Aja:' A red gem that traps light inside it before firing it like a laser. Once owned by a Roman Emperor, this so-called 'Super Aja' grans the Pillar Men the ability to become the ultimate life form. *'Pillar Men:' The mightiest of all living creatures, susceptible only to sunlight and Hamon. They are: Kars, Esidisi, Wamuu, and Santana. They feed on vampires, using the energy to stay alive for tens of thousands of years. *'Stand: '''A spirit similar to a guardian angel, that is imbued with powers, and comes to its owner's aid, unleashing supernatural powers to attack adversaries or protect its owner from harm. They work by a certain set of rules. *'Golden Arrows:' Special arrows created from an infected meteorite that hit the Earth millions of years ago. Those who are struck by an arrow will become Stand users. If a Stand is struck by the arrow, it will acquire new abilities. *'Passione:''' An Italian mafia gang, of which Diavolo is the boss. Most of Naples, incluiding hotels, the port, undertakers, construction and transport industries, and restaurants are under its control. Characters Part 1: Phantom Blood * Jonathan Joestar * Dio Brando * William Anthonio Zeppeli * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Bruford * Tarkus * Straitzo * Dire Part 2: Battle Tendency * Joseph Joestar * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Lisa Lisa * Rudol Von Stroheim * Wammu * Esidisi * Kars * Santanna Part 3: Stardust Crusaders * Jotaro Kujo * Muhammad Avdol * Noriaki Kakyoin * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Iggy * Joseph Joestar * DIO * Hol Horse * Pet Shop * Vanilla Ice Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable * Josuke Higashikata (Part 4) * Okuyasu Nijimura * Koichi Hirose * Rohan Kishibe * Yukako Yamagishi * Shigekiyo Yangu * Tonio Trussardi * Akira Otoishi * Yoshikage Kira Part 5: Vento Aureo * Giorno Giovanna * Bruno Buccellati * Guido Mista * Narancia Ghirga * Pannacotta Fugo * Leone Abbacchio * Trish Una * Rissoto Nero * Melone * Ghiaccio * Formaggio * Illuso * Pesci * Prosciutto * Squalo * Tizziano * Carne * Cioccolata * Secco * Diavolo Part 6: Stone Ocean * Jolyne Cujoh * Ermes Costello * Foo Fighters * Narciso Anasui * Weather Report * Johngalli A * Enrico Pucci Part 7: Steel Ball Run * Johnny Joestar * Gyro Zeppeli * Diego Brando * Sandman * Funny Valentine Part 8: JoJolion * Josuke Higashikata (Part 8) * Joshu Higashikata * Hato Higashikata * Kyo Nijimura * Yoshikage Kira (Part 8) * Josefumi Kujo * Yotsuyu Yagiyama * Tamaki Damo Novels, Video Games, and other non-canon sources *Heaven Ascension DIO *Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven) *Kars (JORGE JOESTAR) *Dio Brando (JORGE JOESTAR) *Ikuro Hashizawa Items * Stone Mask * Sword of Luck and Pluck * Clacker's * Red Stone Of Aja * Stand Arrow * Requiem Arrow Fun Facts Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Series Category:Series from Japan Category:Anime/Manga Series Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:1980s Category:Viz Media